


You're Making this Harder for Everyone.

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Suicide, headcannons, stop reading tags if you don't want to be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: sorry, it's short but I might add onto it. also stop reading the summary here if you don't wanna be spoiled. the headcanon is that Murdoc's nose is a result of cocaine addiction (look it up)





	You're Making this Harder for Everyone.

It happened overnight.

Murdoc was gone. 2d couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror. His long-time bandmate and friend. Gone. 2d re-lapsed on many drugs, including sleeping powder, LSD, and marijuana. 2d stayed in his lifeless, dark room. The blinds snapped shut like an airlock on a spaceship. The black-eyed boy lay on his bed. He couldn't see Murdoc when he feels like this. He could never see Murdoc.

Downstairs, Murdoc's Winnebago had been turned upside down. Russel had been going through each and every nook and cranny. In every imaginable place, you could think of was stuffed full of baggies of cocaine. Russel wasn't unfamiliar with coke addictions, being born in New York. He should have known the signs, he cursed to himself. All of his friends that had a cocaine addiction had that same nose dent that Murdoc had. Russel, all this time, had thought that it was because he had broken Murdoc's nose before. Murdoc always played it out like he had a broken nose that never healed correctly.

Back in the proper portion of KONG Studios, Noodle had been sitting on the couch. Russel had told her to sit on the couch and wait. The small Japanese girl knew something was wrong. She could sense it on 2d's face. There was a lot of commotion going on while she was pretending to sleep in her room. She thought back to early that morning.

* * *

muffled quick footsteps rang throughout KONG Studios. "Whaddya mean he's not moving?" Russel's soft voice called from downstairs. 2d shouted, "I MEAN HE'S NOT MOVING, RUSS, WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK?" 2d shouted, choking on what seemed to be... tears? Was 2d crying? Noodle's stomach was doing flips.

* * *

 

Russel came up the stairs slowly. Noodle could see the melancholy expression on his face.  
"I-I'm going to be straightforward with you. Murdoc's not coming back."  
Noodle's heart skipped not one, but two beats. She gripped the sleeve ends of her jacket. The Japanese girl felt tears well up in her eyes. She put her face into her hands.  
Russel's heart was broken at the sight of Noodle crying like that.  
"I'm sorry, Noodle."

* * *

 

1 month later.

The fans were devastated that the beloved (and hated) bass player was gone. 2d did his fair share of crying and drug taking, too. The autopsy of Murdoc's body had come back about 1 or 2 weeks after his death. He was, indeed, suffering from a cocaine addiction. He'd died from an overdose.

**Author's Note:**

> hello do you need tissues


End file.
